An Elfish Love
by Penny C1
Summary: Dobby/Winky and H/H. Bad title... Well, Harry and Hermione help hook up the two house eles and end up falling for eachother. Please R/R.


A/N: This is totally ironic (wow…. I said totally…) because I don't agree with H/H, I go for R/H. This takes place in the beginning of fifth year, I guess. It doesn't really matter when. And I'm sorry this story is so poorly written. I never was very good at writing…  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story (so far… Muahaha!); they are all JKR's. Lucky bitch. I mean… uh heh… never mind…  
  
---  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the kitchens. Winky immediately rushed up to them. "What can Winky do for yous?" "Just some tea, please," said Hermione. A few other elves rushed up with a beautiful tray of paisley printed china cups. "We just thought you might want some company, Winky! How's the beginning of the year so far?" "Oh, very rushed. Us elves is getting very disorganized, miss, because the Headmaster is having companies over for suppers, and we's must make dinner for them, miss," said Winky.  
  
Dobby was chopping up onions for dinner that night, and he was staring at Winky. "So modest… what a prettyful elf her is, that Winky!" he said to himself. "Ow!" Dobby wasn't looking, and he almost cut his finger.  
  
Harry, standing back with Winky, Ron, and Hermione, caught Dobby's eye. He thought Dobby was looking at him, not Winky. He waved. "Hi, Dobby!" Dobby turned to look at Harry. "Hello, Mr. Potter, sir! Dobby is just chopping onions, and he almost cut his finger! Nothing to worry about, sir!"  
  
Winky giggled. Dobby was so funny. He was never at a loss for words, and never ashamed of anything he had done now that he worked at Hogwarts.  
  
---The next morning---  
  
Harry woke up with a start. Dobby had just jumped onto his bed. "Mr. Potter, sir! Can Dobby talk to sir for a little?" "S-sure, Dobby… hold on a second." Harry put on his glasses. "Okay, what's up?" Dobby looked down at his hands. "Well… Sir knows Winky, yes?" Harry nodded. "Dobby is… falling in love with Winky." Blushing, Dobby looked like a cherry. "Go Dobby! Is that all you wanted to tell me?" said Harry.  
  
"No… Dobby wants to ask sir for help in getting Winky to love Dobby back," said Dobby. "Of course, Sir is of great important and if sir do not want to help a little house elves like me, that is alright." Harry, himself not having any experience with girls, didn't feel he could help Dobby. But Dobby's imploring look made Harry say yes to him.  
  
Later that day, Hermione went to the kitchens to talk to the house elves. Like the previous visit, Winky came up to Hermione and asked her if she wanted anything. Again, Hermione ordered tea. "Is miss's friends coming today, Miss Hermione?" said Winky, anxiously looking behind Hermione at the door. "No, not that I know of, anyway. I didn't ask them to come with me today," said Hermione. "Good, Winky is wanting to ask miss for something." She looked around her for an empty corner where the two of them could sit. They sat down over by the windows, where no elves were working.  
  
"Miss… Winky wants to know if Miss has ever been in love." Winky started their conversation. "Well, not in love. I've had crushes on some guys, but love, no…" said Hermione. "Well, if Miss was in love, what would she do?" Hermione blushed. "Well, I would tell the boy how I felt, I guess. Why?" "Well, Winky thinks she is fallen in love with… Dobby." Winky covered her face from the shame of being in love. She started to cry. "Winky, don't cry! There's nothing wrong with loving someone! If you want, I can try to hook you two up," Hermione said, patting Winky's back. Winky suddenly sat up straight. "Miss would do that for me? For poor, disgraceful, little Winky?" Hermione gulped. She didn't actually think Winky would be so anxious for her help, but her face was so lit up, compared to her usual depressed countenance. Hermione couldn't say no.  
  
Well, I didn't think this was going to be a chapter story, but I guess it is… Oh well. I'll try to finish it! I promise! Unlike my other fanfics… the Sammi Weasley one is the only one I finished. -.- 


End file.
